Of Magic and Exorcism
by SorrowfulButterfly
Summary: The Black Religious Organization is still looking for the heart innocent, trying to find it before it's too late. The Earl also seems to be wreaking havoc over Europe, hazardously close to a school. Not just any school, Hogwarts, the school of magic.


Of Magic and Exorcism

Prologue

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned it.

Pairings: Hm, not quite sure. If there are any, would anyone mind if it was Het?

Possible Spoiler Alert. Oh no! Not another crossover with Harry Potter! Sadly, I couldn't help myself in writing one. This is setting in the fifth book, and before the exorcists find out Leenalee has the "heart". If I counted correctly, now there are three crossovers with Harry Potter so far in the DGM category. You should check the other two out, they're awesome. :)

* * *

The cemetery looks quite terrifying during night; especially with the large crescent moon shining brightly over the tombs and whispering winds blowing through; so why would a lone girl possibly want to be there for? It was because of the freshly dug grave of her mother lying next to her long-time deceased father. Emmeline Druworth was a normal girl, at least normal for a witch. Unfortunately, more and more casualties fell since the Dark Lord had risen, and her mother was one of them. So she sat next to her parent's graves crying her eyes out. Her mother wouldn't even be there to see her graduate from school this year!

"My, my, there's no need for such tears, dearie." said an ominous voice.

Emmeline looked up, shocked, to see a large man with a huge top hat floating downwards with an umbrella that seemed to have a pumpkin squealing out "rero!" on the top. Her round hazel eyes filled with confusion as she observed the threatening figure, which wore a large, cynical grin.

"Good Evening." he greeted lightly.

Emmeline felt a dreadful air surrounding him, and gave him an untrusting stare; he smiled.

"I can bring your dear mother, back from the awful clutches of which you call god." he promised.

Her eyes widened at his offer, forgetting all her suspicions. '_Bring mum…back?_'

The man grinned wider (If that was possible.); for he knew he had caught her. He gave a chuckle and summoned his machine.

"Shall I bring back Kristine Druworth?" he asked.

She gave a willing nod and looked at the machine with hope.

"I need your help now, my dear, call out to her and you'll guide her soul to the machine. Then viola! She's back!" the man said cheerily.

Tears rolled down Emmeline's face as she looked at the skeletal-looking mechanism; her last hope. Something in the back of her mind warned her to stop, but she ignored them all completely. '_Mum…!_'

She cried out for her mother at the top of her lungs and there was a bright flash of light. When the light had decapitated, the figure was breathing heavily and "Kristine Druworth" was written on its metal forehead.

"Emma…line…HOW COULD YOU TURN ME INTO THIS MONSTROSITY!?!" her Mother's voice cried angrily from inside the machine.

"Mum…?" Emmeline whispered in disbelief, with more tears flowing freely.

The man, also more widely known as the "Millennium Earl" chuckled sinisterly.

"Kristine Druworth, I order you to kill and wear her."

He smiled at the deafening screams resounding in the cemetery. '_Welcome my precious akuma, to the wonderful wizarding world._'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore right now, looked like a weary old man. That hadn't surprised the other members of The Order Of Phoenix. For they knew he had many responsibilities under to carry under his belt. The Dark Lord's scheming, the Ministry bothering him every other minute for advice, and being a headmaster to a bunch of naughty wizards and witches. Now there was _this_. There were an unusual chain of disappearances of wizards, witches, and muggles alike. In place of the missing people, they found dusty material and what they had worn the evening before the disappearances happened. It had caused a media uproar and everyone feared for their life. There was also a new figure at the Phoenix's table this time, catching dubious stares from the members.

"It must be the Dark Lord! It has to!" concluded Arthur Weasley distastefully.

"Then what can we do about it? What kind of counter spell can defend you against something that turns you into dust!?" Severs Snape retorted bitterly.

"What do you intend to do about the children?! Albus, how do you intend to protect them?!" cried Molly Weasley worriedly.

A long, tired sigh escaped his throat as he looked over the organization wearily.

"I believe protecting the children from these events is up to Cross Marian, a good friend of mines. While he sets up the defenses, I'll deal with the other troublesome matters." he settled, holding his right arm awkwardly.

"And who is this "Cross Marian"?" asked Snape spitefully.

"Keh, once you all stop blabbering, I'll introduce myself." said the newest member of the table, standing to his full height…which was…very tall.

He was drinking wine and had a tall gold-yellow hat, half of a mask on, long crimson hair, and all-in-all: looked quite different from your usual man.

"I am Cross Marian, one of the generals of "The Black Religious Organization", and Dumbledore; you're in my debt." he introduced with a toast, smirking at his audiences obvious astonishment.

"And those creatures you were talking about, they are called akuma. Weapons made from the souls of the deceased. A man named "The Millennium Earl" manufactures them, an evil man. More so than that Voldy guy, I grant. That's where we come in, "The Black Religious Organization"

"Ah, unfortunately, yes," Dumbledore admitted lightly. "Now for the other matters; who knows a qualified wizard or witch to take place of this year's Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?"

Silence swept over the table as they all pondered over the request, who in their right mind would take up the seemingly "cursed" job? Severus looked annoyed at the question, for his entire teaching career he had vied for the job, and year after year he was denied. Their thoughts were broken, however, by the sudden appearance from a familiar face the Hogwarts' teachers would all recognize.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! It's Harry! There's quite a disturbance where he resides!" Emmeline Druworth announced frantically.

Emmeline Druworth, she was a seventh-year and good pleasant girl in all her classes. None of them ever had a problem with her. Just recently they saw her at her mother's funeral, poor girl. Everyone had dismissed the empty look in her eyes, and the smile on her face that shouldn't have been there _just_ three days after her mother's burial. They were all more focused on getting Potter out of trouble. All ignored those little things; except for the two powerful men in the room. Dumbledore stared at his "student" calmly and Cross looked at her distastefully.

Emmeline's eyes widened as she felt Cross's presence. Her smile turned to a nasty sneer.

"Exorcist…," snarled Emmeline, causing all the commotion in the room to stop. "A _general_ too, MY LUCKY DAY!"

As her last words escaped, everyone watched in horror as sweet Emmeline turned into a fiend - a huge metal ball with cannons sticking out, and a sorrowful face on it. Immediately, every witch and wizard had their wands out shouting spells at the atrocity. The spells _bounced _off as it headed toward General Cross, who sipped his wine like nothing significant had happened. The thing raised its cannons and shot mercilessly at him. Everyone was shocked; this was the man that supposed to have protected their children from these fiends! As the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to see Cross sitting calmly still sipping his wine. What was different about the scene was a boy with a long raven ponytail was standing in front of him with an angry scowl on his face, a large tall man, and a normal looking, middle-aged man. A long dark sword was held in front of the scowling boy; he was ready to fight. The audience looked in incredulity; can he actually destroy the thing with a muggle weapon when their _magic_ hadn't affected it even slightly?

"Tch. Only a Level 1, how fucking annoying!" the boy yelled informally.

The metal weapon shifted its attacks on the boy, more shots were fired and all of them had missed their target. Then he attacked it, or that's what everyone concluded since whatever damaged the creature was too fast for them to see. The thing was destroyed with one swipe of his sword. He gave a spiteful glance at the heap of metal that was in the process of dissolving away.

'_No way…!_' they all thought in amazement.

"Like I would waste my energy activating Mugen on trash like you."

Minerva McGonagall was the first one to recover from the shocking scene.

"Albus, Mr. Cross, just what the hell is going on?" she asked more like demanded. (A/N: Sheesh, after seeing all that, she can say something like that!)

"May I introduce, Kanda Yuu and Noise Mari, exorcists and since now, guards!" smiled Cross earning a deadly glare from Kanda and a grunt from Mari. "Oh, and Dumbledore, you shouldn't worry about hiring a teacher, I know someone who can take that spot."

"Oh? And who might that be?" asked Dumbledore, amused.

"Don't tell me it's going to be you," said Snape dryly.

"Hell no! Why would I want to waste my time babysitting a bunch of snot-nosed brats!?" answered Cross. "Besides I've got plenty of other things to attend to."

The professors and parents twitched at the "snot-nosed brats" remark.

'_This man…_'

"So I present to you, General Theodore." announced Cross.

The middle-aged man with thick glasses and shaggy gray hair bowed with a kind smile.

"Honored to be here." said Theodore politely.

The Order and Dumbledore himself looked at him approvingly, this man was the polar opposite of Cross.

"The honors ours." said Dumbledore warmly.

"Hey everyone, that akumo thing or whatever was telling the truth; Harry is in trouble!" cut in Lupin after receiving a letter from the ministry.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting here for? Call the Aurors!" barked Sirius.

"No," interrupted Dumbledore, ignoring the incredulous looks from the busy Order. "I think our hands are too full at the moment."

"What are you supposing we do with Harry, then? Just leave him out there for the Dark Lord?!" asked Molly on the verge of tears. This night's events were too much for her to take.

"I never said that, I think this is a job for our newly appointed guards." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What the hell! Since when is my job an escort!? I'm an exorcist, damn it!" protested Kanda.

"Splendid idea, while you brats are out there, pick up some more wine!" jeered Cross.

"Yuu, go, it's a mission." ordered Theodore calmly. (A/N: I think as Kanda's teacher, he would be allowed to call him by his first name.)

A splendid display of emotions played on Kanda Yuu's face, finally settling to a worse scowl than before. Kanda would do whatever it takes to complete a mission. So in the end, he left with his teammate when the directions were given.

'_Harry Potter, huh…well kid, I hate you.'_

In one night, respected (and feared, don't forget feared!) exorcist Kanda Yuu was degraded in one night into being a damn guard (a.k.a. babysitter), an escort, and Cross's caterer.

Damn.

…

Maybe on the way he can pick up some poison and _accidentally_ drop some in his drink.

That thought calmed Kanda down from going on a bloody-akuma murder spree, a little bit at least. Hopefully our beloved Harry will be alive by the time they were back at the wretched house.

Back at the Order, Cross managed to get everyone (with the exception of Theodore and Dumbledore) mad drunk.

General Theodore sighed; when Kanda came back he would be bloody mad.

'_I just hope he won't kill that Harry boy…or at least that Mari can stop him._' he thought wearily.

And Dumbledore? Well no one will never knows what kind of things go in _his _head, but he looked quite amused at the normally respectable adults act as little children.(Severus is giggling - _giggling!_)

This year, Hogwarts is going to be Hell - I mean, _interesting_.

* * *

**SorrowfulButterfly**: Well there's the end of the prologue, and it looks like Kanda's ready to kill already. Hopefully no one died from reading my horrible writing. --' Don't worry if you're all confused that Allen and the others aren't here. I'm just not sure if I should have them experience the whole asian part or not. Does anyone have a problem with the Rabi/Leenalee pairing? (I won't put it in if there are too many protests.) Anyways...

Would you give this sad butterfly a review? Pretty please?


End file.
